gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Cland Ann Theory
Do you know that Geo G animated sitcom, Cland Ann, which was cancelled a bit ago? Well, there is a secret theory behind it... There was once a boy named Cland Ann who had mental problems. He lived in a hometown with his parents. His mother, Susan, was a child psychologist, but works only part-time after Cland's birth. His father, Marty, did not really pay attention to Cland a lot as he was obsessed with ducks. Cland did not have a good life. Cland was eager for fantasy. What you don't know about Cland is he had a notebook that he liked to draw things such as creatures, imaginary animals, etc...things in the realm of fantasies. Every character you see in the show is a figment of his imagination, which he drew in his notebook. Japper McJapps, Lord Zamo, King Silo Wilo, Pippo Hippo, Tark and Pob, Masto, Booty Booto, Wanny and Birdmonkeys are all not real. They never existed, they are from his imagination. When Cland turned 15, his life got more depressing, his friends, Dila and Micky, doesn't believe him for not trying to be friends together in school. Cland's life sucked. He wished he could live in his fantasy world which he created in his notebook. He really wanted to escape from reality. He should have been careful for what he wished for. When the school day is over, his mother picked Cland up and took him home. Suddenly, the car into a concrete wall, giving Cland a severe whiplash. Susan somehow survived and quickly called 911. Cland was rushed to the hospital. The doctors called his father, who rushed right over. Cland's parents and the doctors found Cland was still breathing but was unable to wake up, as he was in a coma. Doctors were afraid he would never wake up, and they were right. This is where my theory becomes depressing. When Cland went into a coma he created a dream world based on his characters from his notebook. In this fantasy world, he dreamed that he was in a human prison owned by large, green creatures called wilos. He dreamed that he was escaped from the prison. He dreamed that he was in a futuristic fantasy world full of talking creatures, imaginary animals, etc. after he escaped. But he still lives with his family and friends in the fantasty world. Cland has a best white human friend named Japper McJapps. Japper is always on Cland's side, thus being his sidekick. He also created another fantasy friend named Lord Zamo, a elderly man who was the king of Cland's fantasy world. They stop villains led by King Silo Wilo from destroying Cland's fantasy world. He created a lot of other fantasy characters to fill his dream world, but no further detail needed. Meanwhile in the real world his family is very sad because of Cland's condition. The doctors know that the car crash has caused irreparable brain damage causing Cland to be dumb. In his dream world he is stupid which is a reflection of his brain damage. His stupidity causes a lot of trouble for himself and his friends. Back before his coma he was rather smart. It's 2014. His mother died from natural causes, his father committed suicide because of the loss of his wife. Cland is still in a coma on this day. There is a 50% chance he will awaken, 50% chance he will die. He is trapped in his mind pretty much for the rest of his life. When the show ends, that is when Cland will die or wake up. All this time when you are watching Cland Ann you are actually watching a teenage boy's dream while in a coma. Cland may not have a chance living in the real world but he is having a good life in his fantasy world. Category:Cland Ann Category:Television Category:Theory Category:Mental Illness